Toad
'''Toad' is a character from the Mario series who is a member of an anthromorphic mushroom like race. Best known as Princess Peach's loyal servant or Mushroom Retainer, Toad constantly tries to protect the Princess from being kidnapped by Bowser in most of the Mario games, but ends up failing constantly as a result of the power that Bowser and his forces exert. While he usually plays the role of a supporting character, Toad has also been featured as a hero in a variety of games in the Mario series as well. Toad has also made some significant appearances in the Wario Series as well. His first appearance in a Wario game was in the NES and SNES versions Wario's Woods where he was featured prominently as the main character and hero in the game (in spite of the game having Wario's name in it). This game began Toad and Wario's rivalry as the Mushroom Retainer had battled Wario himself and caused the plumber to give up his attempts of trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom as well as the the exclusive location The Peaceful Forest (which Wario manipulated). After his important debut appearance in a Wario game, Toad did not make a proper reappearance ever since. However, he did receive a cameo appearance in the later game WarioWare: Touched!. In Wario's Woods Toad first appeared in Wario's Woods where he was apparently named as the "Mushroom Kingdom Hero" (according to the game's manual) and called upon by fairy like beings called the Sprites. The Sprites told Toad of the event of how Wario is attempting to take over their home known as the "Peaceful Forest", and that they needed help immediately to attempt to stop him. Toad agreed to help the fairies; however, by the time he had reached there, it was too late. Wario had already completely taken over the forest and its inhabitants (turning the creatures into his minions) and had now named the forest as "Wario's Woods". Even worse was that Toad had also become stuck in Wario's Woods after arriving, and he now had no other option than to stop Wario and his forces from taking over the entire Mushroom Kingdom (which was revealed to be Wario's next step in a diabolical plan). Throughout the game, Toad had to go against many of Wario's monsters and as well as their commanding leaders. Toad's only source of offense was that of using multi-colored bombs (which were provided by his ally - a fairy named Wanda) and matching them with the colors of his opponents in order to destroy them. Toad displayed traits of his superhuman strength by being able to lift stacks of enemies and bombs with ease during his battles. Toad also had the unique ability to run up walls, and perform strong kicks to slide away his enemies and bombs further away from him. While Toad along with his allies Wanda and Birdo (the latter of which cheered on Toad during his fights) went off in a good start to trying to save the Kingdom, Wario only made their attempts go even harder as he would occasionally replace Birdo (on the screen) if Toad took too long to clear a round, and send out his Pidgit minion to replace Wanda. With this in effect, Wario would body slam the screen causing the thwomp on the top of Toad's battle area to go down lower (thus lowering Toad's time limit of defeating his enemies) while the Pidgit would summon more monsters to attack Toad instead of providing bombs like what Wanda did. Eventually, Wario and the Pidgit would leave, thus allowing some peace to return once Birdo and Wanda and Milli Geo and Bot return to assist Toad. Finally at the near end of the game, Toad goes up to face up to Wario himself multiple times. However, after defeating Wario, the plumber reveals each time that it was a False Wario that Toad had defeated, and that the real Wario was just getting stronger. This seems to be emphasized during the cutscenes of the game as Wario appears to be getting bigger as well during after every battle. Despite his insults and discouraging words to Toad, the hero manages to finally battle the actual Wario and defeat the plumber in his final gargantuan form. After being defeated, Wario becomes surprised; however, in his shock the plumber explodes and turns back into his much smaller, regular self. It is now revealed that Wario had been using an air pump to inflate himself to appear more menacing to Toad. Now that Wario was back to his regular size, Toad quickly chases Wario out of the Peaceful Forest and eventually during their chase, Wario uses his plane to make an escape; however, the plumber soon crashes into a tree; thus, marking his defeat. While this was maintained as the ending in the NES version of the game, in SNES version of Wario's Woods the ending is slightly different as it instead features Toad blowing up Wario and his castle with a bomb. Either way, Toad had managed to complete his duty of saving The Peaceful Forest and as well as the whole Mushroom Kingdom. Thus, the Mushroom Retainer had returned peace to the areas that Wario had once kept control over. In WarioWare: Touched! In the Nintendo DS game WarioWare: Touched!, Toad makes a cameo appearance in the third level of Wario-Man's microgame You Scratch Mine. In this game, the players had to massage and scratch the backs of the three characters: Toad, Wario, and Mario. Gallery 'Artwork' ToadWarioWoods.jpg| Wario's Woods ToadWWEnemies.JPG| Wario's Woods Toad(MP10)0.png| Mario Party 10 Toad(SMR)0.png| Super Mario Run ToadDrawing(SMR).gif| Super Mario Run MarioRecovering(SMR).gif| Super Mario Run PeachToad(M&LSS_BM).png| Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions Toad(MTA)0.png| Mario Tennis Aces Toad(SMP)0.png| Super Mario Party ' '''Screenshots YouScratchMines.PNG| WarioWare: Touched! (You Scratch Mines) Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males